This competing renewal application is requesting continued support for the NIMH M-RISP Program at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedra Campus (UPR-RP). The program was funded for an initial three year period (92-95) and alter for a full five year cycle (95-00) with fie individuals research projects and an infrastructure core. In this application four individual projects and an institutional core are proposed to continue developing this program. The general objective of the M-RISP program is to advance the growth of high quality and rigorous research on mental health and AIDS at the UPR-RP. We expect to accomplish this aim by (1) involving faculty members in conducting pilot work leading to a competitive research grant on mental health and HIV/AIDS (MHA) problems, especially interventions and outcome research; (2) increasing the participation of graduate and undergraduate students in MHA research, (3) supporting research development activities for faculty involved in MHA research; and (4) enhancing and strengthening the institutional infrastructure to conduct MHA research. The rationale for the program is based on the need to develop a parallel structure of support to carry out independent MHA research by minority faculty at a minority institution The proposed program for support research infrastructure development through individually based plans of faculty research activities, faculty and student development activities, a methodological statistical core, and a Research Resource Center. The second component entails Individual Faculty Research Projects. Four IIRPs are proposed with six participating faculty members. Twelve involves Program Leadership and Evaluation in support of research and research development activities. A unique feature of the program is the organization of current institutional resources in a clear, coherent, and integrated plan of career development in support for MHA research. Faculty members are involved in carrying out their research from the moment the program begins and participate in a developmental individualized plan that supports the faculty member in a step by step approach toward the objective of producing a competitive research proposal. The participation of undergraduate and opportunities offered to students in MHA research. Twenty-two faculty members and twelve doctoral students from UPR-RP (Psychology, Sociology, and Education), UPR-Medical Sciences Campus, and the UPR-Mayaguez Campus will participate in the proposed MRISP.